mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Badem
'Felix Matthew Badem '(born 1999), is a lieutenant and gangster in the Erikson crime family. He is childhood friends of family gangsters: Bugsy Erikson, Douglas Wood, Rick Paine, Benjamin Williams and Markus Jackson. He is the fiancée of Rick. He was known to do "business" himself, like hits and sometimes collecting money from businesses, rather than using a hitman or bagman. Early life Felix was born on February 23, 1999 in Erichsburg, Illinois. Growing up as a child, he became friends with Rick Paine. (maybe add a bit of backstory) High school In high school, he met future mob lieutenants and bosses: Donald Erikson, Markus Jackson, Douglas Wood and Benjamin Williams. He was best friends with each of them during his time with them at high school. Felix did the dance program along with Douglas and Markus and he became fond of contemporary and jazz. Felix also developed romantic feelings for Rick, but he hid them from Rick out of fear of a humiliating rejection. Gambling racket While not knowing the head of the Erikson gang, Donald Erikson, he became an associate of the game when he began working as a part of Rick's gambling racket at another high school and a rich neighborhood. He was an enforcer and bookkeeper for the racket in that part of the city and gave the ledger for the racket to Ben every week/month. Erikson-Dominico power struggle During the power struggle between the Erikson and Dominico gangs in 2014, a few teenage Dominico associates attempted to hijack the earnings for the week from Rick and beat him, but Felix fought them off before they could seriously injure Rick and saved the money. He was then assigned to a team of hitmen who killed multiple influential soldiers in the Dominico clan at a storage facility to weaken the gang. He also paid off the police to not come to the part of town in which the Joe Dominico hit was happening until the assassins left. He had started working as an enforcer for the gang, expanding more and more into the Dominico clan's territory. Beginning of the Erikson family When Erikson was in a meeting with his most trusted associates to discuss who to take into the family and who to make lieutenants since so many mafiosi from across the country wanted to join the family: Markus, Douglas, Rick and Ben suggested bringing Felix into the family as a lieutenant because he had done a lot for the gang during the war and high school. Donald agreed and had a special made man ceremony for the incoming caporegime; which included Felix. Expansion and war In 2016, Bugsy expanded his growing empire to the East Coast, including: New Jersey, Florida and New York. Bugsy had Felix help recruit associates to fill in the new New York City caporegimes' crews. While expanding territory and moving into prostitution (something Felix was against), NYC madame felt threatened by Bugsy's expansion and wanted to teach a lesson to him and anyone that no one messes with her. She ordered a hit on a new caporegime while he was at one of his brothels discussing business and tactics with Felix. While Dunato and Felix escaped death at the brothel because their guards were well equipped to handle the hitmen when the gunfight started. Felix then left New York for Erichsburg to continue heading up his new crew. In 2017, a gangster was intruding in on Erikson family ally Lucas Cornell's territory and Cornell couldn't order a hit on him because of the police and FBI watching his every move. Cornell soon got word to Bugsy and he ordered Felix to go to Harlem to kill the gangster. On August 2, as Hamden and his bodyguard were leaving a funeral service, Felix and another hitman in a car drove by the funeral home and they got out. They walked up to Hamden and his bodyguard as Hamden was saying farewell to some of the people attending the funeral and Fidelbaum shot the guard twice with a Five Seven and Felix shot Hamden once in the gut with his Walther P99. They walked away and Hamden got up, struggling to walk and fell against a fence/gate and Felix came back and put a bullet in his head and the got in the car and the getaway driver drove off. Erikson-Csokas War Erikson-Carpacia War Erikson-KKK War At 1:30pm, while Felix and Rick were having having lunch at a coffee shop, 3 Klan members opened fired on them, with Rick being hit in the stomach with 8 bullets. During the brief gunfight, Felix managed to kill 2 of the attackers, shooting one in the neck and the other in the eye, while firing a bullet into the gun of the other attacker, causing it to explode, injuring the attackers hand, but he managed to get away. Personal life Proposal Category:LGBT Category:Lieutenant Category:Erikson crime family